A utility provider may install and maintain infrastructure to provide utility services to its customers. For example, a water utility provider may implement a fluid distribution system to distribute water to its customers. Metering devices may be utilized by the utility provider to determine consumption of the provided utility (e.g., water, electricity, gas, etc.). The utility provider may implement various devices or computing nodes throughout the fluid distribution system to monitor the status of the fluid distribution system. However, due to the rapidly escalating costs of potable water, the scarcity of fresh water supplies, the increasing costs for water treatment and distribution, and the potential for costly damage to subsurface infrastructure, minimizing leaks in water distribution systems is a goal of both public and private water distribution utilities. If a leak is not particularly conspicuous, it may go undetected for months at a time without repair. It is therefore important to be able to detect leaks early.
Several techniques for leak detection currently exist, however, more utility providers are utilizing leak detection systems utilizing acoustic monitoring to perform leak detection. These acoustic monitoring systems are good screening tools for detecting widespread corrosion and wall loss, they are non-intrusive, and generally they are low cost. However, current techniques utilizing acoustic monitoring require large amounts of data to be sent through a data network, affecting battery life at each computing node. Considering energy and data requirements, acoustic monitoring solutions may increase the cost of operations throughout the system.